Trapped
by VulcanCheesecake
Summary: Logan and Kurt get shut in a cell together by weapon X. SMUT AHOY!


Logan felt another bruise erupt and quickly disappear as he was thrown roughly into the dark cell. He lay still on the floor for a few moments, before sensing someone else was in the almost pitch blackness with him. He sat up and brandished his claws, the little noise they made magnified in the silence. "Who's there?" Logan growled.

"Is that you Wolverine? Logan?" The other's accent was thick; German.

"Yeah. Who are _you?"_

"I think you know me, but not very well. I am Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler. Unfortunately that is a type of worm."

Logan racked his brains. Nightcrawler? He remembered the teleporter who had saved Rogue when she fell from the jet. The one with dark blue skin. He sighed with relief; Kurt was definitely one of the good guys. "Kurt! Yes I remember. They got you too?"

"Unfortunately. Here. Let me help." Logan was still sitting on the floor, and he felt a smaller hand wrap around his wrist and help him to his feet.

"How well can you see? Have your eyes adjusted?"

Logan could see a pair of orange eyes almost glowing out of the darkness. He turned his head and found he could make out the dim shape of a table and two chairs, a single bed and the door, which was locked. He looked back at Kurt, and could make out his shape, not just the glow of his eyes. Kurt smiled, showing his pointed teeth. "Welcome to my new home," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "We're probably going to be here a while."

Logan growled. "Damn weapon X people." He vented his anger by sticking his claws into the wall forcefully. "Feeling better?" Kurt smiled sweetly, suddenly behind Logan; making him jump.

"Jeez! Don't _do _that!"

"Sorry, just a joke. Passing the time and all." Kurt sat down and took a book from his pocket.

"What's that you're reading kid? Looks like a good story."

"You could say that." Kurt was not smiling any more, in fact he looked deadly serious. "I'm reading the Bible. It teaches me how I can be a good person, and reminds me why I shouldn't just give up. You'll think I'm strange. Or it scares you, and you'll hate me for it. Everybody does."

"No Kurt. No I don't hate you. If it does that for you then that's brilliant! I could never get into the whole religion thing myself. Too much shit in the world for me to believe in a God. And believe me; I've been around for a while." Kurt said nothing, but hung his head. His shoulders started shaking. "Hey, hey, hey! What's the matter kid? Was it something I said?" Logan put one of his hands on the side of Kurt's face and gently moved his head so Kurt was looking at him. It startled Logan a little how beautiful Kurt was; his eyes, shining and deep behind a thin veil of water, his pointed white teeth, perfectly straight, and his small, slightly muscular form. "It doesn't seem to be working. I thought I was supposed to feel better after reading the bible, but I'm beginning to lose faith; I can feel it. It's not your fault but you've just voiced my doubts. I don't want to be a mutant any more. Look at me! I'm so strange and so ugly. The scars…"

"No kid. You're not ugly. I'm sorry." Kurt still said nothing, and tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. "Look. Everybody questions their faith sometimes. It's only natural. It's being locked in a cell. But that isn't your fault. It isn't my fault. It probably isn't even God's fault. It's the people who hate us mutants." Logan knew he'd said the wrong thing now.

"I don't want to be a mutant! It isn't _fair!_" Kurt shouted.

"Come here, come here kid, you don't mean that," Logan pulled the young man into his strong arms. "Sometimes I think I don't want to be a mutant. Especially at times like this. But the times always change. Sure, there's nothing we can do about being mutants. But it's who we are. There are normal people who wish they _could_ be mutants. You're unique, even for a mutant Kurt. Your scars? They're so interesting; they're a lesson to other people about how dedicated and good you are." Kurt held on to Logan as if he was drowning.

"Th…thank you," he choked. "You won't tell anybody about this will you?"

Logan smiled "Your secret's safe with me. I find it very therapeutic sometimes, a good cry."


End file.
